


Snow's Notes

by Patchywork



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Original Work, SCP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchywork/pseuds/Patchywork
Summary: These are some of Snow's handwritten notes. This is just something I'm doing for fun. The style is different and a lot more relaxed than my other current writing project and it also gives me a chance to look at the whole situation from a different point of view.Snow doesn't know why everyone hates him and his father. He's slowly gathering bits and pieces and trying to put the puzzle together.





	Snow's Notes

Date: 05/07/████

I started working for Dr. ██████ today. I don’t know if I have to redact his name or not since he uses his *actual* name. I suppose I’ll have ask him later.

I was given an alias! My first one— a *real* one! Not some stupid thing I made up as a kid. Here I’m known as Snow. I think it’s that because I’m so cold— physically speaking[1]. Which I guess is pretty neat? It’s better than my job anyway.

I’m just some intern to Dr. ██████. I fetch papers and coffee and everything in between for him when he’s here. Emphasis on *when*. He’s hardly ever around. ~~Apparently he’s on some secret mission or something. At least that’s what I heard. Oh, wait I probably shouldn’t mention that~~.

Anyway, I wish he would make more time for me. He guy is super interesting and it sucks that I’m stuck inside this damn building 24/7 while he’s out doing god knows what. I just want to get to know him better, especially considering that he’s my *dad*.

 

[1] My body temperature is an average of 20℉

 

Date: 05/11/████

Dr. Cowell informed me that I don’t need to redact his name in my personal notes. He also made it quite clear that I didn’t *need* personal notes. He says they’re going to waste my time but I think he’s just worried that I’ll say something I’m not supposed to[2]. Which I won’t! I know what I’m doing and I’m not careless. He treats me as if I’m some little kid. I guess that makes sense considering we’re related but I don’t understand why everyone else also treats me like a little kid. I’m 17 for god’s sake!

Dr. Cowell has been spending more and more time at the Foundation recently. He seems stressed and anxious so I wonder if something happened with his mission[3]. Perhaps it was compromised by enemy forces? I still don’t know what his mission is exactly, but the more time he spends here the more I get to see him!

I’ve been doing all I can to get him to have a friendly conversation with me but he always gives me the cold shoulder. I don’t think he wants to get too attached to someone again. I’ve noticed a picture he keeps in his wallet, pocket or on his desk. It’s of a pretty looking guy. ~~Who knew Dr. Cowell was gay~~ ~~.~~ It made me wonder if something happened to him and if maybe that guy is why Dr. Cowell refuses to get close to me. I wish he would talk to me about this stuff.

I’ll see if I can pry into his private life sometime soon.

 

[2] Incident 05/07/████ is an isolated case, Dr. Cowell! It isn’t going to happen again. I promise.

[3] I have been informed that just *mentioning* the secret mission is a breach of promise. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep that promise anymore.

 

Date: 05/26/████

Dr. Cowell hasn’t left the Foundation building in a while. I’m starting to suspect that something really *did* happen with his mission. That sucks. I was kind of hoping I could convince him to let me join him next time but it doesn’t seem like he’ll be going back. This does mean that he’s been forced to work with me more. I’ve been annoying him into talking to me. I’m surprised he hasn’t assigned me to someone else because of it.

I have learned a bit about him though, things I should have already known since I’m his *son* but it’s better late than never. Dr. Cowell is aged ██ and he ~~has~~ had(?) a boyfriend named █████. █████ sounded nice from the short stories Dr. Cowell would tell me. He hasn’t explained why he’s grown so distant from him or the mission yet. I’m still working on that.

I’m at least glad that we actually managed to have a somewhat meaningful conversation with each other.

 

Date: 06/08/████

Dr. Cowell has finally agreed to talk about some more personal topics with me. We talked for a long time in his office. Most of it I’m not allowed to talk about but he did his best to explain our working relationship.

He wants to keep things professional between us. I guess that makes sense but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m his *son* and if he’s going to be so cold to me I think I’d prefer to be transferred! Working with Robin can’t be this bad, can it?[4]

I tried to get more information about our family. He won’t tell me who my mother is, no matter how much I plead. That might be a dead giveaway that *something* isn’t right… but a part of me wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. There has to be a reason we don’t talk to the rest of our family[5].

  

[4] You are forbidden from visiting site ██ for any reason, whether it be for visiting Robin or working with him. -Cowell

[5] I suggest you stop prying into our family relations, ███████. There are certain things that should remain unknown. -Cowell

 

Date: 06/10/████

Dr. Cowell got his hands on my notes… I saw that he redacted some things. Nothing crazy important though, just his boyfriends name. 

He scolded me for my careless words about the mission *and* our family. There he goes acting like our family is the worst thing in the world! They can’t be that bad. I know ~~dad~~ Dr. Cowell has two younger brothers but that’s about it. He doesn’t talk to them as far as I know and we don’t have any other family. Except Robin. Robin was adopted by Dr. Cowell and raised as his son. We grew up together! We may not be blood related but I think of him as my older brother.

I don’t think Dr. Cowell appreciates or talks to Robin enough. I’m not allowed to contact Robin but if I were him I’d be pretty bitter towards Dr. Cowell.

I think Dr. Cowell should be careful.

 

Date: 08/02/████

It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything. I should probably try to update this everyday but not much happened the past month. I’ve gotten Cowell to allow me to join him on his mission. He’s already debriefed me. It’s an interesting mission and the thought of possibly being trapped for the rest of my natural lifespan isn’t all that comforting but I trust him. Which I hope isn’t a mistake? Robin trusted him and look where he is…

I’m going to stay positive though! There’s no need for me to get anxious over the future!

 

mbarded with questions and accusing glares. I wonder what Cowell did to them to piss everyone off so much… But I’m not allowed to ask questions like that. Questions like those are what pushes Cowell away and I really don’t want him abandoning me right now, especially because everyone seems to want to tear us apart. It is disconcerning and a little worrying but I’m sure it’ll turn out fine! This has to just be some big misunderstanding.

 

So it’s later in the day and I don’t think this is a *big misunderstanding* anymore. I was just blissfully unaware of how much these people actually want to kill us. Cowell is trying to give me a weapon, a syringe to be exact, but I keep refusing it. I don’t want to be armed, it’ll make me seem like an even bigger threat to these people.  


End file.
